


Flatline

by drainspoon



Series: Newt's Life Work aka his Angst Collection [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, bdoc - freeform, bdubs is the bad guy, car crash, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: He'd never gone on a road trip, but according to everyone he knew who had there was always that bump in happiness between the start and the end. whatever this was certainly didn't feel like a "little bump". It felt like an abrupt sinkhole in a flat road, one that he wouldn't be able to drive out of with as much ease as he had sped in.
Relationships: Steffen Mossner | Docm77/John | BdoubleO100
Series: Newt's Life Work aka his Angst Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Flatline

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on wattpad under the name @lifeconstruct. originally written on the bdoc cult server (a derivative of the hermittpad community server).

doc tightened his hands around the rubber of the steering wheel, the car heavy with an air of frustration and discomfort. pulling up to the gas pump, he twisted around to the back seat at the grimacing man. "stay," he rumbled, the man barely flashing him a glance. unbuckling his seatbelt and popping open the door, the creeper hybrid climbed out of the car, shoving the door shut behind him with more force than he had intended. stepping into the open air, he let a sigh escape his lungs at the glee of finally being free from the torture that it was to sit in a space so thick with hatred. beginning to pump the gas into the vehicle, he leaned against the car, forearms resting on the roof.

_where did it go wrong?_

the world was silent around him, save for the idle pumping and the twittering of birds as the sun beat down on his neck and upper back. just a few hours before they'd been bubbling with jokes and laughter, the road trip was perfect fun. maybe that had just been the bliss of getting out. he'd never gone on a road trip, but according to everyone he knew who had there was always that bump in happiness between the start and the end. whatever this was certainly didn't feel like a "little bump". it felt like an abrupt sinkhole in a flat road, one that he wouldn't be able to drive out of with as much ease as he had sped in.

it felt strangely appealing to just sit in the boiling sun, free from bdubs and the suffocating frustration he radiated. and yet, as soon as it came his time was up. setting everything back in place, doc begrudgingly seating himself back behind the wheel. lifting his hand, he adjusted the mirror, tilting it down towards bdubs for just a moment—a moment long enough to see the regret and boredom on his face, a moment long enough to know that he would have chosen to stay home if he had a second chance— and then fixed it back to the end of the car.

he twisted the key in the ignition again, and their trip began once more. their very "fun" trip. _i'm beginning to severely regret this._ pulling out of gas station parking lot, they drove silently on the highway, tension thick and painful.

"doc."

doc jolted in his seat, instinctually tightening his hand around the wheel. he bent back to look bdubs, his only passenger, in the eye. he made an intrigued and mildly worried sound of recognition, ideas of what he might want violently blitzing through his brain. bdubs grimaced, sitting up straight in the seat he had been slouching in. glaring, he spoke up, "doc, i hate you." a sharp squeal pierced his ears and he snapped his head back to the front, just in time to see a flash of red metal as a car rammed into their side and everything went black.

  
_beeping and the sound of birds filled his ears. the creeper shifted, sitting up and slamming a fist on the snooze button of his alarm clock as the warm sheets fell around his waist. he flopped back onto his side, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back up onto him. he cracked open an eye to view his boyfriend curled up on the opposite end of the bed, face bathed in the warm glow of the sun. doc reached out a hand, placing it over the exposed palm of bdubs, who's eyes fluttered open at his frozen touch. he let out a groggy, "good morning."_

_doc opened his arms and the smaller male immediately shuffled into him, bending into his body heat and wrapping his arms around him. he held him close, letting out a small hum of pleasure. "i love you, bdubs," he whispered sleepily, petting and running his fingers through his hair. he inhaled deeply, breathing in the cinnamon scent of the builder. "i love you so much."_

_bdubs tilted his face up to his lover, opening his mouth to reply. but what came out of his mouth was not the soft tone that he expected, nor the answer he wanted. voice cold, and hard, and void of any of the love he felt, he spoke._

"pull the plug."

_his entire world began to shake and he snapped out of bed. lamps fell off of tables, crashing to the floor and shattering into pieces. paintings and pictures of their memories on the wall slipped from their holdings. books jittered from their spots, twitching on the floor. he reached out a hand to the wall to steady himself, spreading his legs slightly to try and stabilize himself. "what's going on?!?!?" he cried, grabbing onto the side of his bookshelf tightly in such a way that his palm began to hurt. eyes wide and desperate, he stared at his boyfriend, who glitched from his world. "BDUBS!"_

_he reeled in place, stumbling over as everything he had come to create shattered in his face, the world trembling like his body. the floor opened up to reveal a pitch black void, engulfing his home in chunks until it creeped up to his feet. backed up against the wall, he had no where he could go, and he was plunged into darkness. a steady tone that he knew from movies he would watch with his soulmate filled his ears. it was everything and nothing, and it was all he could hear._

_flatline._


End file.
